I'm Directing a Scene that has You and Me Forever
by theedgeofthedesert
Summary: P/R drabbles
1. Ice Cream Therapy

**Authors Note: **These are drabbles written for the puckrachel drabble meme over at the puckrachel community on LJ. If you haven't already, go sign up for a livejournal account, join the comm and start writing! We have THOUSANDS of prompts. It's great for writer's block.

**Disclaimer:** Trust me I don't own glee. It would be completely different if i did.

* * *

She's been on the edge for the past 2 weeks with Regionals coming up and there's still another week to go. He might have to kill himself or something.

Well not exactly. Because then she'd be really pissed. Maybe he'd just do enough to put himself into a coma until right before Regionals. Then he wouldn't have to deal with her bat shit crazy demands and the pleading looks from the rest of the glee clubbers, Mr. Schuester, Ms. Pillsbury, and even freaking Coach Sylvester.

She's had everyone on lockdown since last week, keeping up with what they're all doing, restricting certain foods and extending practices to almost 3 hours everyday. On weekends they have practice 2 times a day.

It's not until Santana comes to him almost in tears from exhaustion that he figures enough is enough.

"Listen Puckerman," she croaks, "this conversation never happened and I swear to God there is something in my eye. But you have to do something. I can't take it. I haven't had a fucking hamburger in so long i forgot what meat looks like. This vegan shit she has us all on is not cutting it. I don't care what you have to do but you have to calm her down before we seriously kill her. Sylvester is totally on the warpath."

He decides that after glee practice that day he's just going to carry her over his shoulder and kidnap her for some fun time. It's unfortunate that his girl has a set of lungs on her and her tiny fists can do a little damage. Her screeches and punches all the way to their destination have him contemplating homicide in the worst way possible. He'd really just pull over and fuck her senseless but he's way too tired for angry hate sex today...which is saying _a lot_.

They arrive at the Coldstone Creamery and she immediately gives him an incredulous "How idiotic are you?" look. Before she can say anything he explains himself.

"Look Berry...I love you...you're my girl and i enjoy all your crazy most of the time but the entire glee club is about to shut your ass down and I might have to join them. So we're going to go into the Coldstone, you're going to eat some ice cream and not think about Regionals or glee club for the next hour. Then we're going back to your house and take a nap. Is that clear?"

Rachel just blinks her doe eyes at him like she's seeing him for the first time. "Are they really all sick of me?"

"Even Sylvester is hiring hitmen."

"I've only been making sure she won't sabotage us again!"

"Whatever just get out of the car so we can eat some ice cream already."

Later as they're sitting against the headboard on her bed eating their ice cream, Rachel turns to him after licking her spoon clean. "You know this is the first time I've had ice cream since I was 5."

Puck raises his eyebrow in disbelief. "No shit?"

"Yes. I stopped for the sake of my career and to make sure I would stay in proper shape. But you do have a point. This cheesecake ice cream is divine and it helps that I added strawberries to it. I don't feel so guilty anymore."

He smirks at her last comment as he continues to eat his death by chocolate ice cream. He's distracted however when Rachel's hand rubs his knee. "Thank you for this Noah," she begins softly. "I know I'm a pain and I've been very high strung these past couple weeks. That's why I have you around...to remind me to relax. I'll have to thank you properly after our nap because I have been quite exhausted lately."

Puck immediately takes the ice cream cup out of her hands despite that it's half done and drops it on her nightstand along with his. "Well then baby if you're so tired we better get to sleep. Lots to do when we wake up," he says with a wink. Rachel laughs and moves down the bed to lie down and Puck spoons her from behind. Their hands link together over her stomach and he nuzzles her neck while she sighs in contentment. For tonight she'll forget about harmonies, dance steps, and Finn's ill attempts at dancing like Justin Timberlake. Tonight, it's just her and Noah.


	2. Mistaken Identity

**Disclaimer:** Trust me I don't own glee. It would be completely different if i did.

* * *

He really had no idea why he was with this girl.

And it's not like the Puckerone is desperate for attention. He gets plenty of it. Erins fuckin hot and gives a good enough blowjob on a regular basis. She's feeding the shark and if that means that he can't get any from anyone else so be it. But that doesn't change the fact that she's annoying as all hell and making him meet her at this shitty high class bar.

Why does he live in New York? This beer cost him more than the shirt he's wearing and it doesn't even taste _that _good.

He looks around the crowded bar and his sights finally fall on his...girlfriend. Long brown hair, petite tight body. Where her personality lacks her body totally makes up for it. He's already tired of this place and he just wants to go back to his place with her so he can get his fill for the day. Time to turn on the charm-she never can resist after all.

He sidles up behind her and immediately notices she smells a little different. Thank fuck. That exotic shit was getting on his last nerve. This vanilla thing she's got going is a lot more subtle. Puck places his hands lightly on her hips and grazes her neck with his mouth before murmuring, "Hey baby I found you." He continues to place light kisses along her neck knowing this is her biggest weakness. She groans in the back of her throat and elbows Puck in an effort to push him away. He sighs and moves back a little so she can turn around and then they can _really _get out of here.

But this chick in a tight black dress is NOT Erin...at all.

It's Rachel fucking Berry.

"Yes Noah you did find me but the better question is why are you even looking for me?" she says with a raised eyebrow and amused expression.

Before Puck can even come out of his stupor and respond, he feels a hard whack at the back of his head and a loud screech.

"What the hell Puckerman? I'm a few minutes late and you're already all over someone else?"

Puck rubs the back of his head groaning and reluctantly turns away from an even more amused Rachel to an irate Erin.

"Babe...I..I'm sorry?"

"You're sorry? SORRY? Sorry this Puckerman we're through."

With that she stomped on his foot and stalked off.

"Hm...some things just don't change do they Noah?"

"Yeah well I thought you were her. Good thing it was you and not some other girl."

"And why's that?"

Puck smirks and moves closer to Rachel, trapping her between him and the bar counter. "Well you see I was planning on leaving with my now ex...but she's gone. But it's really good to see you Rach. You look good. And I seem to remember you're ironically turned on by my bad boy image."

She laughs and puts her hand on his shoulder to steady herself. "Well I'm hoping that my previous statement was correct and not everything has changed..."

Puck wraps his arm around her waist bringing their bodies in contact. She looked up at him flushed and her eyes showed a little bit of lust and curiosity. He leaned his head down and barely touched her lips with his before saying,

"How about we get out of here and find out?"


	3. Heat Flash

**Disclaimer:** Trust me I don't own glee. It would be completely different if i did.

* * *

It's the middle of summer and the glee club decides they all haven't seen each other for a long time. After they found out glee club had another year and school let out everyone went on with their respective cliques for the summer. Quinn, Mercedes, and Kurt cemented their newfound friendship with shopping trips and plans to get Quinn back into her pre-pregnancy HBIC mode. They were sometimes joined by Tina and Artie for movie nights. Matt, Mike, Brittany and Santana continued their weird convoluted relationship that no one wanted to try and understand. Puck kept himself busy with his job at Sheets N Things and cleaning pools so he wouldn't have to think about little Beth somewhere out there with his ex-girlfriend's mom. It hurt his head and heart too much.

Meanwhile, Rachel embarked on a summer of rest and relaxation with Finn by her side. After everything they had been through this year, sitting by the pool and going to the movies all the time is just what they need. But in the back her of head Rachel knows it's not enough. She should be incandescently happy to be with the boy she's pined for all year, but she doesn't feel anything. Whenever Finn presses her up against the pool and kisses her she expects to feel fireworks, heat, and passion but she gets none of it. She eventually realizes this is not what she wants and breaks up with Finn with a plea for strict friendship. He's confused but at the same time relieved, because knowing she feels the same way as him puts him out of the position of being a bad guy.

In the middle of July Santana decides to throw a pool party for the glee club and sleepover so that actual partying can take place without bad consequences. Rachel decides to let go a little for once in her life so that when Mike offers her a sangria she takes it without hesitation. It's good to see everyone again but she keeps wondering when Noah is going to arrive. She's seen him maybe twice since school let out from her short visits to Sheets N Things to see Finn.

As if her mind is read Puck finally arrives at the party.

He looks good..._ really _good. He slips off his wife beater as soon as he comes through the gate and her eyes follow the trail of hair that leads into the deep V of his waist as she sips her sangria. Suddenly she feels the need to strip as well with an unknown heat oppressing her. She removes her tank top and shorts to reveal the white string bikini she bought on a whim just for this occasion. She looks up from hearing whoops and catcalls from Santana, Mike, and Mercedes but all she sees is Puck staring at her with a gleam and hungry look in his eyes. The flash of heat she felt earlier comes up her spine and her breath catches at the predatory look he keeps sending her way. Even as she moves away from the group and inside the house for the cool air condition and more sangria the heat still spreads throughout her body.

She's pouring herself another glass when she feels a breath on her ear and a heat behind her that's not coming from inside her body. Her ears burn as a hand skims over her lower back and a husky voice fills the silence. "Summers been treating you well Berry. It's good to see you." She forgets to breath for a moment as Pucks hands come in contact with her body and grasp her waist.

"You look like you need to cool down Berry. S'not that hot you know? Come hit the pool with me and we'll catch up."

She nods and turns around with her drink in her hand and follows Puck back outside. If all this heat she's feeling is just from looking at him she's extremely curious to find out how much she'll combust if they actually kiss.

She does have the rest of the summer to find out.


	4. This Lady Can't be the Tramp

**Disclaimer:** Trust me I don't own glee. It would be completely different if i did.

* * *

This week has been the most ridiculous yet.

First she finally figures out who in glee club hasn't been pulling their own weight and the excuses are absolutely ludicrous. She vows that once she gets her voice back she will be having personal tutoring lessons with Brittany herself just so that the lyrics will no longer be a problem for her.

Speaking of her voice...

It really is the glee club's fault her voice is gone. She is the star and she will be the first to admit that but even stars need to rest every once in awhile. This will not stand.

And now she is sitting here watching Noah perform a lovely rat pack song...to Mercedes?

What on earth is going on?

The song doesn't even fit her. And she's not saying that because she's jealous or anything. Mercedes doesn't even _like _the theater. After all, she continuously makes complaints about the amount of show tunes performed during glee and has made numerous attempts to turn this into "Crunk club" with help from Mr. Schuester.

She watches Noah croon and dance around Mercedes who looks slightly horrified and confused. This is not the kind of reaction one should have when Noah Puckerman takes the time and effort to serenade you.

Rachel should know after all. She was the first.

This entire situation is preposterous. Noah singing a rat pack song by a _Jewish _icon to Mercedes...she wasn't Jewish and she certainly would not understand what such a thing means to people like she does.

Wait...why is she even concentrating on this when she has so many other problems at her hands? Her voice...Finn...Jesse. Noah and whom he decides to dedicate his songs is none of her business...at all.

Because you know...this lump in her throat...and the heat surrounding her face? The pit in her stomach? It's not anger and it's certainly not jealousy. It's her illness. That's exactly what it is...

At least that's what she'll keep telling herself as Mercedes voice takes over the blends with Noah's...she wishes she knew how a duet with him would sound like…


	5. All is Fair in Tweets and War

**Disclaimer:** Trust me I don't own glee. It would be completely different if i did.

* * *

It starts a little like this...

Stars_are_ametaphor: 7am and on the elliptical! An up and coming star must be keeping up with an exercise regimen. Remember that everyone.

El_Puckerone: What kind of freak wakes up at 7am? Oh wait. RT Stars_are_ametaphor: 7am and on the elliptical! An up and coming star must be keeping up with an exercise regimen. Remember that everyone.

Stars_are_ametaphor: El_Puckerone it'll do you good to remember how my hard work pays off when i'm getting my Tony Award in 5 years. You'll be eating your words Noah and you'll wish you'd been nicer.

El_Puckerone: Actually I'll be wishing i'd nailed you when i had the chance Stars_are_ametaphor

Stars_are_ametaphor: That's a horrible thing to say El_Puckerone. Who says you have a chance now? And what kind of asinine username is that?

El_Puckerone: Don't have a chance now? I def had a chance at Karofsky's party a couple weeks ago in his bathroom. And it's badass username Berry. One that I kept making you say if you remember.

Stars_are_ametaphor: If you must know Noah I don't remember this said incident. I've learned to black out traumatic experiences.

El_Puckerone: Do you use a bottle of Captain to do that one Stars_are_ametaphor. Seems to work for you I guess...

Stars_are_ametaphor: your accusations are appalling El_Puckerone. Rum is far too harsh for my vocal cords. Implying something like that is so...ugh I can't even deal with you anymore.

Stars_are_ametaphor: I refuse to deal with people who can't even respect my talent and my ambition for stardom. If you can't handle it well then...I see no reason for an association.

El_Puckerone: Ever the drama queen. RT Stars_are_ametaphor:I refuse to deal with people who can't even respect my talent and my ambition for stardom. If you can't handle it well then...I see no reason for an association.

Stars_are_ametaphor: Shut it Puckerman.

El_Puckerone: Come over here and make me ;-) well...what i'm thinking wouldn't shut me up anyway.

**You have been blocked by Stars_are_ametaphor**

So he's kind of a dick.

But seriously it was pretty funny and even Finn thought so. Actually the whole glee club was pretty riveted by the "Puckleberry Tweet War" (God when are people gonna stop with that name?) So he doesn't feel too bad.

But it's Tuesday and the whole incident happened on Sunday and she's _still_ pissed at him.

But if he's gonna be honest with himself he has more of a reason to be pissed at her. She's been acting like Karofsky's party didn't even happen. But he did not imagine her cute little hands (he'll never understand the whole Manhands thing) unzipping his pants and reaching under the waistband of his boxers. Her skin was so soft like silk and he could still smell the vanilla he kept breathing in from her neck while he bit it. God the way she moved, he couldn't believe she was a virgin. If it weren't for stupid Brittany needing to get in the bathroom...

Whatever. He had to stop thinking about this at school. He also had to get Berry to talk to him again.

He finally catches her alone after glee practice and it kind of surprises him.

"So you blocked me Berry? A little much don't you think."

She rolls her eyes at him and it makes him want to laugh a little. Making her mad always gets him hot.

"Whatever Puckerman I'm done dealing with you. I don't know why you even care. I'm just an uptight diva after all and you got what you wanted from me," she replied looking at him sad and defeated.

"What are you talking about Rachel?"

"Isn't it obvious? You avoided me after Karofsky's party and that's when i knew it was just a hook-up to you. You got what you wanted and then we just went back to biting at each other. But i'm done with it Noah. I don't feel like talking to you if all we're going to do is argue."

Puck shook his head in amusement. This girl...she was so lucky he dug her.

"For a girl with such "high ambition" you're pretty stupid Berry..."

"Excuse me?"

"I thought you were avoiding me Rachel. You weren't talking or looking at me and it sucked. Like you thought I wasn't good enough or something. So I just wanted to get a rise out of you. Get your attention."

She looked him warily at first contemplating his words. But as they sunk in a small smile appeared on her face and she reached for Puck's hand.

"We're both pretty stupid aren't we?"

"It looks like it. Aren't we supposed to be jews?"

Her laugh was like music to his ears as they started to walk down the hallway together.

"Come on B...we gotta undo this whole blocking shit. Not cool."

And it ends a little like this.

El_Puckerone: Sneaking out of Stars_are_ametaphor's room because of her "routine" at 7am is such a bitch. Damn elliptical.


End file.
